Happy Birthday Chopper!
by NTheYaoiLoverz
Summary: Tanggal 24 Desember, Chopper ulang tahun. Dan dia berharap nakamanya mengingat ulang tahunnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada seorang pun yang ingat, bahkan dia dimarahi. Ada apa ini?


Author : Ok, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chopper kemarin, aku update fic ini!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Chopper!**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Friendship/humor**

**Pair : Straw hat pirates**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Pagi hari di Thousand Sunny (lagi-lagi kata-katanya kayak gini).

Tanggal 24 Desember.

Ya, dokter hebat kita, Tony Tony Chopper berulang tahun hari ini. Itu sebabnya dia senyum-senyum terus sejak tadi pagi. Rusa kutub kecil ini sangat berharap, _nakama_nya ingat ulang tahunnya dan memberi hadiah.

'_Kira-kira Luffy dan yang lainnya ingat ulang tahunku gak ya? Aku jadi gak sabar terima hadiah dari mereka,'_ batin Chopper kesenangan. Dia segera berlari menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Dalam perjalanan, Chopper sudah berkhayal, begitu Chopper membuka pintu _nakama_nya langsung memberinya selamat dan hadiah. Yah, benar-benar rusa kutub berkhayal tinggi.

_Brak._

Pintu dapur dibuka.

Chopper sudah siap-siap menerima kejutan dari _nakama_nya.

Dan...

...

...

...

"Oh, _ohaiyo_ Chopper."

Selesai.

...

Semuanya sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dari yang Chopper bayangkan. _Nakama_nya hanya bilang '_Oh, ohaiyo Chopper_'?! Bilangnya dengan wajah datar lagi! Apalagi suasanya hening kayak gini, sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Apa Chopper salah lihat atau apa?

"Um..._minna_, kalian ingat gak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Chopper. Chopper pikir, mungkin teman-temannya lupa, jadi Chopper berusaha mengingatkannya.

"Malam natal. Tanggal 24 Desember. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Luffy.

Chopper terkejut dengan jawaban Luffy. Luffy dengan santainya menjawab. Tidakkah dia ingat kalau Chopper ulang tahun hari ini?

"Ka-kau tidak ingat?" tanya Chopper. Dia masih belum percaya kalau Luffy, _senchou_nya sendiri, lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.

"Ingat apa? Seingatku, hari ini cuma malam natal. Tidak ada acara lagi," jawab Luffy seraya menguap lebar.

_JLEEEBBB._

Ratusan ribu pedang menusuk hati Chopper. Rusa kutub ini langsung pundung. Chopper kecewa berat sama Luffy. Luffy, _senchou_nya itu,tidak ingat ulang tahunnya sama sekali. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

'_Tidak, Luffy tidak mungkin lupa ulang tahunku. Dia pasti lagi bercanda!_' batin Chopper. Dia masih belum menyerah. Chopper pun menanyakan ke Zoro.

"Zoro, kau ingat hari ini gak?"

"Ng...malam natal. Kenapa?" jawab Zoro dengan wajah AMAT SANGAT datar.

_JLEB_.

Chopper kecewa berat semakin sakit. Dua orang _nakamanya_ tidak ingat ulang tahunnya sama sekali? Ada apa dengan Luffy dan Zoro?

'_Nggak! Yang lain pasti ingat! Jangan menyerah semudah itu!'_ Chopper bangkit kembali dan mendatangi Nami yang lagi melihat peta.

"Nami, kau ingat gak?"

"Ingat apa Chopper?" tanya Nami seraya melepas kacamatanya.

"Eh? Gak ingat hari ini ya?" Chopper terkejut, tapi dia masih memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Malam natal. Tanggal 24 Desember 'kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

_JLEB_.

Hati Chopper hancur lagi. kekecewaannnya semakin bertambah. Kali ini, 3 _nakama_nya yang tidak ingat ulang tahunnya. Padahal sudah nyebutin tanggal.

'_GAK! USOPP PASTI INGAT ULANG TAHUNKU! BIAR KUTANYAKAN DIA!' _kini Chopper mendatangi Usopp yang lagi asyik dengan senjatanya.

"Usopp, lagi apa?" kali ini Chopper tidak menanyakan hal yang sama seperti ke Luffy, Zoro, dan Nami tadi. Dia akan coba tanya hal lain dulu.

"..."

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Chopper, Usopp malah tidak mempedulikannya. Chopper jadi kesal berat karena dicuekin.

"HEY USOPP! KAU DENGAR GAK?!" tanya Chopper dengan nada tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu Chopper, aku lagi sibuk dengan ini," jawab Usopp.

Chopper jadi sedih. Tumben sekali Usopp nyuekin Chopper. Biasanya Usopplah yang paling sering main dengan Chopper. Tapi sekarang Usopp lagi sibuk dengan senjatanya. Karena tidak mau mengganggu, Chopper pergi meninggalkan Usopp dengan hati yang sangat sedih.

"Makanan sudah siap!" kata Sanji seraya membawa makanan ke meja makan.

"Uwaaaaaa, ini dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu," kata Luffy dengan air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya. (Aduh, banjir pak.) Luffy sudah siap-siap menyerbu makanan yang dibawa Sanji.

"_STOP_! _LADY _YANG PERTAMA!" Sanji menghentikan Luffy. Membuat Luffy pundung di pojokan.

"Seperti biasa, Sanji selalu mengutamakan wanita," timpal Usopp.

"Ini untuk Nami-_swan_ dan Robin-_chuan_," Sanji menaruh sepiring daging panggang yang dilumuri saus tomat. _Plus _kuahnya yang membuat aroma enak menyebar kemana-mana (HEI! JANGAN BICARA SOAL MAKANAN! JADI LAPAR NIH!).

"_Arigatou_," jawab Nami dan Robin sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Sanji melakulan _love hurricane_-nya lagi.

"_MELORINE!_ INDAHNYA HIDUP INI!"

"Dasar orang aneh," seperti biasa, pastinya Zoro yang mengatakan itu.

"Apa katamu?" Sanji menatap Zoro dengan tajam.

"Sudah lupa tuh."

Karena lagi malas bikin ribut, Sanji akhirnya nyuekin Zoro.

"BAIKLAH! _ITADAKIMASU!_"

Sarapan pagi menjadi meriah karena acara 'pencurian makanan'. Usopp berebutan ayam sama Luffy. suasana sangat meriah. Seluruhnya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Luffy dan Usopp yang sangat kocak itu.

Ok, terkecuali Chopper.

Chopper dari tadi hanya memasang wajah lesu. Mukanya terlihat agak pucat. Makanan pun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Nafsu makanna hilang dalam sekejab. Chopper bahkan membiarkan Luffy mengambil makanannya sampai piringnya jadi bersih kembali.

Setelah sarapan selesai, Chopper memberanikan diri bertanya. "_Minna_, aku mau tanya. Kalian benar-benar gak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Chopper dengan wajah penuh harap. Berharap _nakama_nya segera mengetahui ulang tahunnya.

"Malam natal 'kan? Memangnya kenapa?" jawab semuanya.

Chopper tertunduk sedih. Lagi-lagi jawabannya itu lagi. Hanya menjawab 'malam natal' lalu bertanya 'memangnya kenapa'. Hati Chopper benar-benar sakit mendengar jawaban _nakama_nya. Dengan lemas, Chopper melangkah ke pintu masuk. Tapi sebelum itu, Chopper melihat ke belakang. Tapi teman-temannya tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan perasaan sakit hati, Chopper keluar dari dapur dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

_BLAM!_

Luffy dan yang lainnya hanya melihat. Mereka semua masih diam di tempat. Sesaat, suasana dapur menjadi hening.

...

...

"Hhhh, bagaimana ini? Kita terlau cuek padanya," kata Nami seraya menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa.

"Kalau tidak begini, nanti malam tidak akan seru," jawab Usopp.

"Tapi Chopper terlihat sangat sedih. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Kita semua juga kasihan, tapi kita harus menahannya. Kalau kita baik padanya, acara nanti malam tidak akan seru."

"Benar yang dikatakan Usopp. Kita harus cuek pada Chopper. Kalau perlu, kita memarahinya. Jangan sampai ada yang keceplosan ke Chopper kalau hari ini adalah..." Luffy memberi jeda.

...

...

...

"Ulang tahun Chopper. Tanggal 24 Desember. Bertepatan dengan malam natal."

* * *

Di tempat Chopper.

Chopper duduk di atas kepala Sunny. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuhnya yang kecil. Suara ombak menjadi penenang hatinya saat ini. Meskipun begitu, Chopper masih tetap memasang wajah sedih.

"Haaaaahhh..._minna_ sama sekali tidak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku. Kenapa mereka tidak ingat? Padahal aku sudah memberi tahu mereka 2 hari yang lalu. Hiks, aku tidak mau ulang tahunku jadi begini," buliran air mata membasahi wajah Chopper. Hatinya sangat sedih karena teman-temannya tidak ingat ulang tahunnya. Padahal bukan ini yang Chopper harapkan. Sangat jauh dari harapannya. Tapi kenapa...jadi begini?

"Doctorine, Dr. Hiluluk, aku kangen...hiks..." guman Chopper. Benar-benar Chopper yang malang.

* * *

Siang harinya.

Chopper masih saja duduk di atas kepala Sunny dengan wajah sedih. Matanya merah karena menangis terlalu lama tadi. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. Benar-benar membuatnya tamabah sakit hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Nami memanggil Chopper. "CHOPPER! KEMARI CEPAT!"

"Eh...i-iya..." Chopper segera berlari ke Nami. Perasaan senang mulai ia rasakan. Mungkinkah Nami mengingat ulang tahunnya?

"Ada apa Nami?" tanya Chopper penuh harap. Dikiranya dia akan mendapatkan wajah Nami yang lagi senang. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Malah mendapatkan wajah Nami yang lagi tengah marah. Mata Nami melotot ke Chopper. Pembulu vena kelihatan di pelipisnya. Nami benar-benar marah.

Tentu saja Chopper kaget _plus_ takut melihat wajah Nami. Nami kelihatan seperti iblis baginya. Apa yang dilakukan Chopper sehinga memmbua Nami marah. Padahal Chopper duduk di atas kepala Sunny dari tadi.

"Chopper...kau..." kata Nami dengan suara yang mengerikan. Chopper jadi merinding mendengarnya.

"A-aku kenapa?"

"Kau lupa membayar utangmu 'kan?"

"Eh? Utang?" Chopper terheran-heran. Seingatnya dia tidak punya utang sama Nami.

"Jangan pura-pura gak tahu! Cepat bayar sekarang!" nada Nami mulai meninggi.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya utang kok."

"ADA! KAU PERNAH MEMINJAM UANGKU! CEPAT BAYAR!" teriak Nami dengan nada marah.

"Ta-tapi Nami...aku tidak punya uang sedikit pun..." jawab Chopper dengan sangat takut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena dibentaki Nami. Memang sich, Nami biasanya memarahi Chopper, tapi kali ini beda. Teriakan Nami benar-benar membuat Chopper sakit hati dan ingin menangis.

"JANGAN SOK MASANG WAJAH SEDIH DEH! ITU PASTI HANYA AIR MATA BUAYA! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN TERTIPU DENGAN TANGISANMU?! GAK AKAN!"

"A-aku..."

"YA SUDAH DEH! AKU MALAS BERHADAPAN DENGAN ORANG CENGENG! KAU MENYEBALKAN CHOPPER!" teriak Nami lalu pergi meninggalkan Chopper.

Tinggallah Chopper sendiri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata kelihatan berjatuhan dari wajahnya. Suara isakan terdengar keras karena sepinya tempat itu. Tubuh Chopper bergetar dengan hebat. Lalu Chopper menutupi wajahnya sambil berlari menuju kepala Sunny.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA AKU DIMARAHI?! APA SALAHKU?! APAKAH AKU MENYEBALKAN?!" teriak Chopper sambil menangis kencang di kepala Sunny.

"Hiks...aku tidak punya utang, kenapa Nami mengatakan aku pernah meminjam uangnya?! Hiks...a...hiks...aku tidak pernah meminjam uangnya! Hiks...ke...ke...ke...kenapa...KENAPA AKU MALAH DIMARAHI?!" Chopper jadi teriak tidak karuan. Hatinya semakin sakit karena dimarahi Nami. marahnya Nami benar-benar membuatnya jadi kesal dan menangis. Chopper memukul kepalanya ke lantai. Sampai 10 kali, baru Chopper berhenti. Dia terduduk lemas. Air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Matanya tambah merah.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...a...ku...hiks...sud...sudah...gak tahan...hiks...huwaaaaaa!" di hari ulang tahunnya, Chopper hanya bisa menangis. Menangis karena _nakama_nya tidak ada yang inga ulang tahunnya. Dan dia malah dimarahi. Terlebih lagi, Chopper dikatakan menyebalkan. Chopper bertanya-tanya, apa salahnya?

-#-#-#-

10 menit kemudian.

Chopper sudah berhenti menangis. Hanya saja, matanya jadi membengkak dan merah karena kelamaan nangis. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat basah. Kadang-kadang ingus mengalir dari hidungnya(jorok woi). Chopper hanya menatap laut. Di saat lagi tenang-tenangnya, tiba-tiba...

"HEI CHOPPER! TURUN DARI SITU!"

Lamunan Chopper dibuyarkan oleh teriakan Luffy. Chopper segera melihat ke arah Luffy yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa Luffy?" tanya Chopper dengan suara serak. Kebanyakan teriak kali ya.

"Kau tidak dengar tadi? Aku bilang turun dari situ! Itu tempatku!"

"Eh? Tapi...ini tempat untuk semuanya 'kan?"

"Hah! Sejak kapan dokter melawan perintah kaptennya?! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah naik pangkat menjadi kapten?! Begitu?!" tuduh Luffy.

"EH! Kenapa kau berkata begitu Luffy?! Aku sama sekali tidak ada keinginan menjadi kapten!" jawab Chopper tegas. Kenapa Luffy jadi kasar begini? Padahal sebelumnya dia biasa-biasa saja sama Chopper.

"Kalau begitu...TURUN DARI SINI SEKARANG!" Luffy melompat ke kepala Sunny. Dan saat itu juga, Luffy membentaki Chopper dengan sangat keras.

Chopper terkejut. Baru kali ini Luffy membentakinya dengan sangat keras seperti ini. Padahal Luffy dan Chopper adalah sahabat dekat. Kenapa Luffy jadi berubah drastis seperti ini? Apa Chopper melakukan kesalahan sehingga Luffy jadi marah padanya? Tidak mungkin hanya karena Chopper duduk di atas kepala Sunny, Luffy jadi marah padanya. Luffy bukanlah orang yang kayak gitu.

"Tempat ini luas Luffy. Aku juga masih ingin duduk di sini."

"NGGAK! AKU INGIN SENDIRI! AKU GAK SUDI DUDUK BERSEBELAHAN DENGANMU CHOPPER! KAU BAU SEKALI! HUSH, SANA PERGI!" kata Luffy pedas.

_JLEB_.

Hati Chopper serasa ditusuk pedang. Luffy tidak sudi duduk bersebelahan dengannya? Luffy bilang Chopper bau sekali? Kenapa Luffy mengeluarkan kata-kata sekasar itu.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai membasahi wajah Chopper lagi. Tubuh Chopper bergetar lagi. Chopper menangis kembali.

"Ngapain nangis disini? Gak menyentuh hati. Sudah, pergi sana. Kau dokter'kan? Pergi saja ke ruang doktermu! Menyebalkan sekali!" Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chopper.

Chopper yang tidak tahan dihina oleh Luffy lagi, segera pergi dari kepala Sunnya dan bergegas menuju ruang dokter. Begitu sampai di ruang dokter, Chopper mengunci dirinya di dalam. Lalu menaiki kasur pasien.

"HUWAAAAAAA! SAMPAI LUFFY JUGA BEGITU PADAKU?! ADA APA DENGAN LUFFY DAN NAMI?! KENAPA MEREKA MEMARAHIKU?!"

Kasihan Chopper. Dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Bagaimanakah akhirnya?

* * *

Hmm, kita percepat saja atau lanjut ya? Gak kuduga ceritanya bakal panjang.

Ok, aku memilih **TBC**

Silahkan lihat chapter selanjutnya ^_^


End file.
